Electromechanical transmissions such as electrically variable transmissions (EVTs) are constructed with differential gearing, which is typically one or more planetary gear sets, and at least one but typically two electric motor/generators. In an EVT, a motor/generator is connected with a member of a differential gear set to provide a variable ratio through the gear set, as is well understood by those skilled in the art. The combination of differential gearing and electric motor/generators potentially requires a longer axial length than a conventional automatic transmission utilizing differential gearing and clutches rather than electric motor/generators.